sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
White Harold
White Harold "Sonny" Physicists Φυσικοί Γης Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες ]] "Sonny"]] - Διαπρεπής φυσικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Σύγχρονη Εποχή, 21ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία To όνομα "White" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Harold G. "Sonny" WhiteA Discussion of Space-Time Metric Engineering - Digital Library for Physics and Astronomy of Harvard University is a mechanical and aerospace engineer who is the Advanced Propulsion Team Lead for the NASA Engineering Directorate and is well known for advanced propulsion projects conducted at NASA's Eagleworks laboratory including proof-of-concept experiments for the Alcubierre drive. White is also known for past achievements with aerospace companies including Boeing and Lockheed Martin and for receiving one of NASA's highest recognitions for its employees, the Space Flight Awareness Honoree award. Education White obtained a B.S. degree in Mechanical Engineering from University of South Alabama, an M.S. degree in Mechanical Engineering from Wichita State University in 1999,Personnel page - website of the Department of Mechanical Engineering of Wichita State University and a Ph.D. degree in Physics from Rice University in 2008.Graduate Study Recent Theses - website of the Physics and Astronomy Department of Rice UniversityIcarus Interstellar. "Dr. Harold 'Sonny' White", Project Icarus. Βράβευση White was awarded the "NASA Exceptional Achievement Medal" by the Administrator for his role in getting the Thermal Protection System robotic inspection tools during the Space Shuttle's return to flight.Agency Honor awards White has also received the Silver Snoopy Award for discovery and disposition of critical damage to the robotic arm prior to the Space Shuttle STS-121 mission. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Επιστήμη και ειδικότερα στην Φυσική είναι: Alcubierre "warp" drive Harold White became popular when he began publishing proposals to build a prototype of an Alcubierre drive. In 2011, he released a paper named Warp Field Mechanics 101http://ntrs.nasa.gov/archive/nasa/casi.ntrs.nasa.gov/20110015936_2011016932.pdf that outlined an updated concept of Miguel Alcubierre's faster-than-light propulsion concept and methods to prove the feasibility of the project. Alcubierre's concept had been considered infeasible because it required far too much power than any viable energy source could produce. White re-calculated the Alcubierre concept and proposed that if the warp bubble around a spacecraft were shaped like a "doughnut", it would be much more energy efficient and make the concept feasible.Oswald, Ed. "NASA working on faster-than-light space travel, says warp drives are ‘plausible’", ExtremeTech. White has stated that Warp Travel has not yet seen a "Chicago Pile-1" experiment, a reference to the very first nuclear reactor ever built that paved the way for nuclear energy.White, Harold. "Warp Field Mechanics 101", NASA, Houston, TX. To prove the feasibility of a warp drive, White and his team have designed a warp field inferometer test bed that can demonstrate a warp field phenomenon. The experiments will take place at NASA's Advanced Propulsion Physics Laboratory: Eagleworks at the Johnson Space Center. A modified Michelson interferometer will allow the Eagleworks team to detect small changes in space-time and observe a potential warp field effect. The devices used in the experiment will need to directly generate negative vacuum energy.Dvorsky, Geroge. "How NASA might build its very first warp drive", io9. Other Works * Quantum vacuum plasma thruster Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κίνηση Alcubierre *Φυσική *Φυσικοί Γης *Σχετικιστικοί Φυσικοί Γης *Ειδική Σχετικότητα *Γενική Σχετικότητα *Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί ΗΠΑ Κατηγορία:Μηχανικοί ΗΠΑ Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 21ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Κατηγορία:Μηχανικοί 21ου Αιώνα μ.Χ.